Ultraman Blu
is one of the two main heroes of Ultraman R/B and is the younger brother of Ultraman Rosso. Etymology His name means "Blue" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being blue. History Pre-Ultraman R/B 1300 years ago, a meteor crashed down in what become Ayaka City, making a massive crater and unleashed Grigio Bone. The Ultraman siblings Rosso and Blu fought it but lost scattering the R/B Crystals with their power laying dormant in the lands of Ayaka City. Ultraman R/B In the present day, Rosso and Blu return to protect Ayaka City from monster attacks and bonded with Minato brothers - Katsumi and Isami after rescuing them from Grigio Bone's assault. Although already having Taro and Ginga Crystals, others were added to their arsenal for Type Change and attack enhancements. The instigator of monster attacks, Makoto Aizen, made himself known and fought them by exploiting a R/B Crystal's power to become Ultraman Orb Dark. After training in the mountains and obtaining the Victory Crystal, the brothers avenge their initial defeat with Rosso's new form, Ground, while Blu delivers the finishing blow. Their next great challenge came in the form of Horoboros, who was able to deflect every finisher fired at it, despite now having the power of the Orb Ring NEO. Despite their efforts, Rosso and Blu were outmatched by the monster. The Orb Ring NEO was taken from the brothers by Makoto Aizen, who transformed into Orb Dark. After Orb Dark's seeming victory against the monster, and Makoto's unleashing of Bezelb, the brothers transform again and destroy the Bezelb and prepared to fight Orb Dark, but were interrupted by the return of Horoboros, who was evolved into its Bipedal form by Saki Mitsurugi. Horoboros managed to defeat all three Ultras before returning to its R/B Crystal. The next day, Horoboros returned but the brothers finally defeat it via the Triple Origium Ray. Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History New Generation In this music album, Rosso and Blu were recruited by Ultraman Zero to fight against Etelgar and free the New Generation Ultras from his captivity. ZerorecruitsRossoandBlu.jpeg|Rosso and Blu meeting Zero Profile Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 43,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Blu is subjected to the three-minutes limit. On occasion, he will revert back to human form even when the time is not up. It also appears that, like the Riser, the R/B Gyro has to cooldown before Isami can transform again. Body Features * : Blu possesses a circle shaped color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Blu has the standard silver Ultra Armor. * : Blu possess protectors on his chest that represents the element of the form he is in. Transformation Isami takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the middle horn of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Isami then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Katsumi, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsGingaCrystal).jpeg|Isami selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Isami Ginga Crystal Swap.png|Ginga Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) Isami(ActivatesGingaCrystal).jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated IsamiTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn MiddleHornFlipped(Isami).jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Aqua Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Blu).jpg|Ginga's image appears IsamiTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears WaterSymbolAppearsIsami.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol Isami(ActivatingHisRBGyro).gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro IsamiTriggeringTheAquaSymbol.jpeg|Isami activating the water symbol IsamiengulfinghimselfwithWater.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of water BluAquaRise.gif|Blu Aqua emerges from a whirlpool and approaches the screen BluAquaHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif|Blu's Aqua form dyeing over his previous form, Flame. - w/ Katsumi Minato= RBHenshin.gif }} - Flame= Isami Taro Crystal.png|Isami selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) BluAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Taro Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) BluAquaTransformStep2.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated BluAquaTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Flame Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Blu).jpg|Taro's image appears BluAquaTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears BluAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol BluAquaActivatipnRBGyro.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro Isami(ActivateFireSymbol).jpeg|Isami activating the fire symbol Isami(EngulfinghimselfwithFire).jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of fire BluFlameEmerge.gif|Blu Flame emerges from a blaze BluFlameChange.gif - Wind= WindTransformStep1.jpeg|Tiga Crystal activated IsamiBeforeFlippingWind.png|Isami before flipping the middle horn WindTransformStep2Blu.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Wind Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro WindBluTransformstep4.jpeg|Tiga's image appears GustOfPurpleWindAppears.png|A gust of purple wind appears WindTransformStep5Blu.jpeg|And reveals the wind symbol Isami activatinghisRBGyroBluWind.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluWindTransformStep7.jpeg|Isami activating the wind symbol BluWindTransfornStep8.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of wind BluWindEmerge.gif|Blu Wind leaps backwards and flies towards the screen BluWindChange.gif - Ground= BluGroundTransformStep1.jpeg|Isami selects the Victory Crystal from the crystal holder BluGroundTransformStep2.jpeg|Victory Crystal activated BluGroundTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluGroundTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped RossoGroundCrystalInserted.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BluGroundTransformStep5.jpeg|Victory's image appears BluGroundTransformStep6.jpeg|An explosion of rocks appears BluGroundTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the ground symbol RossoGroundRBGyroActivation.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluGroundTransformStep8.jpeg|Isami activating the ground symbol BluGroundTransformStep9.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of earth BluGroundEmerge.gif|Blu Ground bursts forth from a rock BluGroundHenshin.gif }} Forms is Blu's main balanced form that focuses on agility and continuous attacks. It uses the power of Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.1 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.2 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu's finishing attack, an "L"-style beam of water energy. * : Blu shoots a high-pressure water jet from either two of his fingers, or the palm of his hand. Its effects vary, as it can cut through objects, push his opponent away, or heal. **'Steam Explosion': After Blu uses the Aqua Jet Blast on the ground, Rosso Flame throws his Fire Bomb to the same location, causing an explosion of steam. Used to uncover the Tiga Crystal. AquaStream.gif|Aqua Strium WaterJetBluAqua.gif|Aqua Jet Blast (Cutting Type) WaterJetBurst.gif|Aqua Jet Blast (Repulsion Type) BluAquaHealing.gif|Aqua Jet Blast (Healing Type) ::;Physical * : Blu jumps into the air and delivers a high-speed kick to the enemy. *'Energy Punch': A punch attack with an explosive discharge of blue energy on contact. Used against Mecha Gomora, only to hit Rosso as the monster disappeared. Blu do the Jumping Kick.jpg|Jumping Kick ::;Combination * : A combination beam of Ultraman Blu's Aqua Strium and Ultraman Rosso's Flame Sphere Shoot, making a single devastating finisher ray. * : A kick attack performed together with Rosso. ** : A more powerful kick performed together with Rosso. *'Double Punch': A punch attack performed together with Rosso. * : Blu and Rosso grab onto a monster and swing it around together. FlameAquaHybridShoot.gif|Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot W Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick WKickRossoFlameBluAqua.gif|Twin Strike Kick Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Ultra Swing - Flame= Flame is Blu's alternate form that focuses on endurance and powerful strikes. It uses the power of Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.4 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.85 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu releases a beam of fiery energy from the palms of his hands. It is powerful enough to match Black King's Hell Magma. When used on Rosso Aqua's Splash Bomb, the bubble boils and then explodes, sending the target flying. *'Flame Cluster': Blu can launch small blasts of fire energy in clusters. * : Blu releases flames from both of his palms. This can be combined with Rosso's Rosso Cyclone for a more powerful fire tornado. * : Blu fires streams of fire from his palms in a flamethrower attack. When used in conjunction with Rosso's Ground Coating, the stone hardens further. FlameEquilix.png|Flame Equilix SplashBombAndFlameEquilix.gif|Flame Equilix and Splash Bomb BluFireballs.gif|Flame Cluster RossoCyclonePyroAttack.gif|Pyro Attack and Rosso Cyclone (Fire Tornado) ClayFormationTactics.gif|Flame Burn and Ground Coating ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Rosso. * : Blu and Rosso grab onto a monster and swing it around together. *'Deflection': Together with Rosso, Blu can deflect beams back at their source. *'Double Flying Punch': Rosso and Blu fly towards their opponent and deliver a powerful double punch. Double Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick UltraSwing.gif|Ultra Swing DoubleFlyingPunch.gif|Double Flying Punch - Wind= Wind is Blu's speed form, which grants him amazing speed but uses up his energy faster. It uses the power of Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. This form debuts in episode 5. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.6 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 710 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities *'Increased Speed': In comparison to his main form Aqua, Blu can accelerate at a greater speed. **'Tornado': Using this speed, Blu can encircle the opponent to create his own tornado. This can be used to counter another cyclone by spinning at opposite rotation or trapping his targets within it. BluWindSpeed.gif|Increased Speed BluWindTornado.gif|Tornado :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu generates a purple energy vortex, gathering its energy into his hands before firing a powerful, purple and white beam. In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, a ball of energy emerges from Blu's Color Timer before being released as the beam. * : Blu launches a powerful blast of wind from his hands, pushing back the opponent. StormShooting.gif|Storm Shooting StormForce.gif|Storm Force - Ground= Ground is Blu's strength form, which grants him greater power and rigidity at the cost of speed and mobility. It uses the power of Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. This form debuts in episode 10. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.9 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 47,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Energy Light Bullet': After charging energy, Blu fires an orange bullet ray. * : Blu slams his fists into the ground, sending an energy current that erupts underneath the target. BluGroundEnergyShot.gif|Energy Light Bullet EarthBringer.gif|Earth Bringer }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Blu is able to summon a sword from his crest when fighting against his opponents. ** : Rosso and Blu simultaneously deliver an "X" shaped slash at the enemy, destroying them. **'Deflection': By slashing at an incoming attack, the R/B Slugger can deflect it. **'Energy Slash': The R/B Slugger Blu can release a blue energy slash. If it misses, it can be redirected by Rosso's R/B Slugger Rosso. **'Energy Beam': Used in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Blu can fire an energy beam from the tip of the R/B Slugger Blu. **'R/B Crystal Powers': Using R/B Crystals, Blu can perform finishing attacks with his R/B Slugger. Their appearance/color/element seems to change with Blu's own form. *** : Using the power of the Seven Crystal, Blu fires an Eye Slugger-like energy projection that cuts the target. *** : Using the power of the X Crystal, the R/B Slugger Blu is enveloped by thunder energy. Blu then jumps up and slashes at his opponent, electrocuting them. *** : Using the power of the Tiga Crystal, Blu forms an X made of purple energy before making one more energy arc which is sent flying to the opponent, making an energy drill. *** : Using the power of the Victory Crystal, Blu forms a 'V' made of crystals. When he impales the weapon into the ground, it breaks apart and smaller projectiles are fired. *** : A special attack using the power of the Ginga Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Saber. *** : A special attack using the power of the Taro Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. *** : A special attack using the power of the Zero Crystal. - Flame= RBSluggerBluFlameForm.jpeg|R/B Slugger Blu RBSluggerEnergySlash.gif|Energy Slash CrossSlugger.gif|Cross Slugger WideShotSlugger.gif|Wide Shot Slugger BringerFlash.gif|Bringer Flash - Wind= RB_Slugger_Blu_Wind.jpg|R/B Slugger Blu SparkAttacker(Wind).gif|Spark Attacker - Ground= }} :;Orb Ring NEO-related Techniques Through the use of Orb Ring NEO in its R/B Mode, Blu can perform finishers of Ultraman Orb by pressing its central button. * : Blu can apparently use Orb Origin's Origium Ray. ** : Rosso, Blu, and the "aura of Orb Origin" fire the Origium Ray. * : Blu can apparently use Spacium Zeperion's Sperion Ray. * : Blu can apparently use Thunder Breastar's Zedcium Ray. TripleOrigiumRay.gif|Triple Origium Ray BluAquaSperion.gif|Sperion Ray (Aqua) Trivia *The name of his signature Aqua Strium may have been derived from the signature finishers of the Ultras who celebrate their 45th and 20th anniversaries: Taro and Agul. Taro uses the Ray (it is sometimes spelled Strium as well no matter how little sense it makes) and Agul uses the Agul , and Blu's Aqua may be an amalgamation of the two former beams' named. "Strium" means nothing on its own and may very well be "Stream" made to sound slightly more similar to "Storium" but without losing its overall essence. *When firing the Triple Origium Ray, Blu has his left hand vertical and the right horizontal, similar to Ultraman Zearth's Speshusshura Ray as opposed to the normal + style. *According to Makoto/Cereza's observations and analysis, Isami/Blu's stats are, as of episode 8: **Power: 1 **Speed: 2 **Defense: 1 **Technique: 1 **Stamina: 0 **Finisher: 1 **Looks: 2 **Style: 1 **Intelligence: 2 **Mental: 0 **Aura: 1 **Mysterious: 1 References id:Ultraman Blu ms:Ultraman Blu Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Blue Ultras